


Солнце в цепях

by winni_w



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Tales
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ванда вспоминает о Пьетро</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнце в цепях

**Author's Note:**

> пост!Эра Альтрона  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

Если бы Ванде понадобилось придумывать свои мифы, она бы рассказала что-нибудь про солнце в цепях.  
  
 _Однажды солнце, восходя над миром, посмотрело на землю. Взгляд его упал на зеленую долину в горах. Чистая река несла прозрачные воды по ней, на лугах росли цветущие деревья, и непуганые звери ходили в лесах, не боясь никого: ни людей, ни друг друга. Там, среди яблоневого сада, работала прекрасная девушка, и так чиста, так совершенна она была, что солнце влюбилось в нее. Так сильно влюбилось, что не хотело уходить из яблоневого сада, но долг заставлял его идти по небу дальше. К тому же, если бы солнце застряло над долиной, оно бы сожгло ее своим жаром. Грустно вздохнув, солнце пошло к западу, но все мысли его были заняты этой девушкой, и люди по всему миру отмечали, что свет его стал слабее. Только в долине радовались его сиянию, не подозревая причины.  
  
И каждый день солнце, восходя, искало девушку, находило и ласково грело ее своими лучами, до последнего стараясь задержаться на персиковых щеках и золотых волосах, на нежных ладонях и длинной шее. Девушка поднимала голову к светилу, протягивая руки к нему и радуясь его свету. Солнце думало, что девушка не питает к нему особых чувств, просто радуется теплу, ведь все радуются его теплу, принимая как должное. Но светило не было эгоистичным и не надеялось на что-то большее. Оно дарило ей все, что могло.  
  
Однажды девушка, проходя между яблоневыми деревьями, подняла голову — с закрытыми глазами, ведь его сияние было невыносимым для смертных, — подняла руки и запела песню. И с каждым слогом светило двигалось все медленнее, потому что красавица пела о любви. Она пела о преданности друг другу, о заботе и нежности, она пела о том, что любит солнце. С каждым выпеваемым звуком становились зримей цепи, которые протягивались от нее к солнцу. Светило было совсем не против. Оно с радостью подчинилось цепям, что накидывала девушка, связывая его — с собой, себя — с ним. И все ближе и ближе становились они друг с другом.  
  
Но все знают, что сталось с Икаром, когда тот взлетел слишком высоко. И чем ближе подходила красавица, тем сильнее становился жар солнца, и в конце концов девушка сгорела, растаяла в его сиянии.   
  
И когда не осталось ничего, даже и горстки пепла, помрачилось светило, ушло в затмение, и пала тьма на землю, и горели синие лепестки солнечной короны за черным диском, и люди дивились на это чудо. Прошел день, другой, а затмение все не заканчивалось, и стала гибнуть Земля, потому что все ее жизненные силы, все циклы растений и животных построены на чередовании дня и ночи. Планета начала зарастать ледяной коркой, цветы и деревья увядали на глазах. Настал последний день, думали люди, и готовились к Страшному Суду.  
  
И когда начались третьи сутки затмения, увидело солнце рядом с собой сияние. Это было не его сияние, и оно оказалось таким сильным, что пришлось светилу прикрыть глаза. Ему — и прикрыть глаза, защищаясь от слепоты, такого не было никогда. И это сияние вскоре оформилось в силуэт прекрасной девушки — то была душа красавицы, которая приковала себя к нему цепями. Душа обняла его тепло-тепло и стала петь ему песни, и ушло затмение, и снова солнечный свет стал падать на Землю, и так ярко солнце светило, так чудесно, как никогда не случалось раньше. Ведь теперь влюбленные всегда были вместе._  
  
Вот такую сказочку поведала бы Ванда, если бы ее попросили рассказать о своем Пьетро. Потому что он постоянно напоминал ей этот образ — солнце в цепях. Теплый, добрый, невыносимо нежный брат, который всегда бескорыстно защищал ее, делился всем, что имел, и был рядом. И в радости, и в горе — так говорят, заключая брак, а Пьетро этого не говорил, он это выражал поступками. У нее не было ничего, кроме брата. И порой он горел так сильно, что его жар топил ее, заставлял плавиться, и она не могла, не хотела этого избегать, потому что они сами выковали цепи, связывавшие их. Кровь — мощная связь, уж ей ли не знать, но кроме крови, есть цепи крепче. Это любовь.  
  
И когда Пьетро улыбался ей, она улыбалась в ответ, и в груди становилось так тепло, что ей хотелось загореться по-настоящему. Но она, конечно, не загоралась. Хотя порой утирала выступавшие слезы. Когда чувства слишком сильны, иногда тело не выдерживает и плачет. Пьетро тогда обнимал ее и спрашивал, что случилось, а Ванда качала головой, улыбалась и выдавливала: «Это от счастья. Что ты у меня есть». «И ты у меня есть», — отвечал ей Пьетро.  
  
А сейчас Пьетро нет. Его нет у нее, а ее — у него. Если души существуют, то самое обидное заключается в том, что живые не могут общаться с умершими. Ванда разговаривает с Пьетро — в своем разуме, в своих снах, в своем сердце, но не наяву. Она больше не увидит его улыбки. Не почувствует его объятий. Этого не будет никогда. Но так не должно было случиться!  
  
Ванда кричит — беззвучно, без слез, сворачиваясь в комок на крыше среди солнечных батарей. Солнце давит жарой, покрытие плавится под ногами, и Ванда словно в огне — нет, она действительно в огне, вот сейчас она понимает, каково, когда тебя пожирает пламя, и не физическое, а душевное, которое во сто крат больнее. Она бы пошла в костер за Пьетро. Она бы спасла Пьетро. Идиот, почему? Почему ты так тупо подставился? Как ты мог меня оставить? Зачем? Да наплевать на Клинта и чертова ребенка, зачем ты подставился, Пьетро-о-а-а-а-а...  
  
И это было, как если бы солнце потухло. Она поняла, даже не видя, что случилось. Ванда снова и снова падала — не на колени, как тогда, а в ту черную бездну, которая разверзлась, когда умер брат, падала и не хотела выбираться, ничего не могло ей помочь, отчаяние жгло ей сердце, она кричала, корчась, и она корчилась все время, даже если физически делала что-то другое. Ванда могла читать, лежать, слушать Романову, тренироваться с Клинтом, а под всем этим — горела, корчилась и кричала.   
  
Клинт, похоже, чувствует себя обязанным, он старается помочь ей всем, чем может — и правильно, пусть. Пусть на коленях ползает, ему никогда не отмыться от вины за Пьетро, думает Ванда, ударяя кулаками по шершавому покрытию, и снова кричит без голоса. Это из-за него брат погиб. Зачем-то ему потребовалось защитить ребенка и Клинта. Теперь текут слезы. Внешне она функционирует нормально, а внутри — горит в огне, и это погребальный костер, это постоянное аутодафе. Она не смогла позаботиться о нем. Плохая сестра. Клинт тут ни при чем, на самом деле. Клинт — хороший. Это она, по большому счету, виновата в смерти Пьетро.  
  
Эта мысль размазывает ее, как обычно, и Ванда ложится навзничь, смотрит на небо, выцветшее от летней жары. По сторонам поднимаются металлические кубы солнечных батарей, питающих здание старковского бывшего склада, а теперь базы для Новых Мстителей. И тут Тони Старк. Везде Тони Старк. Ванде, впрочем, без разницы. Если враг делится ресурсами, почему бы не применять их по назначению? Кэп и Наташа пользуются его помощью, а у нее не осталось никого, к кому можно было бы примкнуть. И у Новых Мстителей как будто есть цель. Какие-то миссии, борьба с преступниками. Чушь полная. Ванде сейчас все кажется чушью, тяжелая тоска придавливает ее серым камнем, и она лежит на крыше, глядя на небо, которое на самом деле — черное. Потому что брата нет.  
  
Ванда слышит шаги по лестнице, вскоре звук перемещается на крышу. Вижн подходит и садится на борт солнечной батареи, смотрит на нее, молчит. Он заботится о Ванде — по-своему. Иногда просит рассказать о брате. Иногда, как сейчас, — просто молчит. Вижн совсем не давит своим присутствием. Кэп действует, как энергетик: он приходит, и все начинается вертеться, а что уже вертелось, то крутится еще сильнее. Наташа заставляет собраться и ждать подвоха: никогда не знаешь, чего ждать от этой женщины. С Сэмом Ванда не особо общается, как-то нет у них общих точек пересечения. А Вижн с его ярко-алой кожей и камнем во лбу — особый. Хотя он и печальный, но не давит своей печалью и не проверяет, не сыплет поручениями, не следит за ней.   
  
Вижн обладает какой-то глубинной мудростью, хотя и странно ожидать этого от машины. Но он больше, чем машина. И по отношению к нему у Ванды нет никаких предубеждений, как против Старка или против того же Кэпа. Ведь лицо Роджерса, как символ Америки, рисовали на улицах и перечеркивали словом «фашист». Перечеркивали, конечно, не его — Америку. Но впечатление все-таки остается, и требуется какое-то время, чтобы рассмотреть за привычными слоями ассоциаций и образов совсем другого человека — и более-менее довериться ему, подпустить на расстояние, необходимое для рабочих отношений. А образ Вижна свободен от каких-либо сложившихся заранее аллюзий и отсылок. К тому же он ее спас.   
  
В знак благодарности она не залезает в его разум.   
  
Ванда обнаруживает, что комок в ее горле, оказывается, разжался, а слезы высохли, и теперь кожа на щеках неприятно стянута. Она не обращает на это внимания.   
  
— Ты видишь солнце? — обращается к пустоте Ванда.  
— И звезды тоже, — тихо отвечает Вижн.  
— Звезды днем?  
— Да. Мое зрение позволяет видеть через слои стратосферы так, как есть.  
— Красиво. Солнце и звезды вместе. И луна?  
— И луна.  
— А где она?  
— Там. — Вижн указывает пальцем на горизонт, и Ванда глядит туда. Конечно, видно только облачко на синем небе, но она верит Вижну.  
— Мы с Пьетро по большим праздникам пекли имбирные звезды, — вроде бы совсем не в тему говорит Ванда.  
— Что такое имбирные звезды? — спрашивает он после паузы.  
— Печенье. Вкусное.  
— Я никогда не пробовал.  
  
Ванда смотрит на Вижна. У него очень печальные и красивые глаза. У Пьетро глаза были веселые или злые, или азартные, или возбуждающе темные, но никогда не печальные. В нем было слишком много энергии, чтобы печалиться. Было.  
  
— Пойдем. Испечем имбирные звезды.  
  
Вижн подает ей руку, она не отказывается, поднимается, и они спускаются по лестнице с крыши, потом вызывают лифт. Дойдя до кухни на первом этаже, Ванда задумывается. Встряхивает головой: Пьетро был бы не против. Он раздавал печенье случайным прохожим в городке под крепостью. Шел кто-нибудь навстречу, — девочка ли, мальчик, женщина, старик, неважно — Пьетро дарил ему имбирную звезду. Местные хорошо их знали, поэтому доверяли им и, не боясь, ели угощение, и в свою очередь, тоже чем-нибудь угощали: чашкой кофе, булочкой с корицей. Это была традиция больших праздников. Рождество или майский солнцеворот, неважно. Маленькая горсточка радости среди монотонных изнуряющих тренировок у Вольфганга. Среди реальности, где их страна, затерянная в горах полунищей Восточной Европы, медленно шла ко дну.  
  
Ванда заходит в кухню: блестящие металлические поверхности, хай-тек, все спрятано в шкафы и ничего лишнего. На базе, конечно, кормят, тут общая столовая, Мстителям не приходится тратить драгоценное время на готовку. Но есть и небольшая кухня на случай, если кому-то захочется все-таки выпендриться и сделать что-то своими руками и по своему вкусу.   
  
Ванда тут первый раз и не знает, где что стоит. До сих пор она мало внимания обращала на окружающий мир. Ее сажали перед тарелкой — она ела, ей говорили идти на тренировку — она шла. И она думает, что уж лучше бы оставалась в этом сером никакущем ступоре, потому что в оцепенении не чувствовалась и не осознавалась боль потери. Ванде не требовалось скрывать слезы или зажимать себе рот, потому что не было ни слез, ни истерик. Только ватное ничто. С течением времени она словно вынырнула к поверхности, и вот в момент, когда ее темя оказалось под солнцем, когда она раскрыла глаза и обратила внимание на происходящее — в этот момент пронзительное горе накрыло ее с головой, как девятый вал. Ох, уж лучше бы она оставалась в глухом шоке. По крайней мере, тогда она не опасалась чужого внимания и функционировала нормально.  
  
Вижн помогает — открывает шкафчики и вынимает то, на что Ванда указывает: посуду, муку, масло, мед, имбирь и другие ингредиенты. На кухне было действительно все, Романова не преувеличила. Интересно, кто об этом позаботился, Кэп или Старк? Или Наташа?  
  
— Так ты умеешь готовить? — спрашивает она, видя, как быстро Вижн находит все нужное.  
— Нет.  
— А такое ощущение, что ты в кухне не первый раз.  
— Я просто вижу, — мягко улыбается Вижн.  
  
 _«Я просто вижу», — сказал ей Пьетро, когда обнял ее, и это объятие было уже не братским. Он впервые обнял ее вот так. Им исполнилось, наверное, лет по семнадцать. «Телепат у нас я», — нахмурилась Ванда, глядя на него снизу вверх, оплетая руками его шею, и это было уже совсем не сестринским. Она впервые обняла его, как женщина мужчину. — «Или ты внезапно открыл в себе еще и такую способность? Будешь соперничать со мной?» Она произнесла фразу настолько мягко, что на самом деле это звучало, как: «Будешь со мной?»  
  
Пьетро усмехнулся. «Мне не нужна телепатия, чтобы видеть, что это правильно. То, что между нами — это правильно». «Да, я буду с тобой, всегда, до конца», — вот что крылось за его ответом, и Ванда потянулась к нему, и Пьетро чуть пригнулся, чтобы взять ее лицо в ладони, чтобы поцеловать ее нежно, нежно и сладко._  
  
Ванда с надрывом втягивает воздух, потому что снова ком в горле, потому что слезы подступают к глазам, а она не хочет расклеиваться при ком-то постороннем, пусть даже это и Вижн, который ее спас.  
  
Вижн просто подходит и молча обнимает. В его объятии нет ничего плотского, это очень чисто, очень по-дружески, и Ванда, закрывая глаза, утыкается лицом в его широкую грудь. Она не плачет, только медленно и глубоко дышит, справляясь с подступающей истерикой.   
  
Вижн теплый и пахнет книгами. Он любит сидеть в библиотеке, его почти всегда можно застать в огромном зале, загроможденном металлическими стеллажами с обширными подборками книг по самым разным темам. Это Кэп позаботился о библиотеке. Романова объяснила, что Старк — технарь, ему достаточно цифровых данных, а Роджерсу — нет, ему удобнее с бумажными носителями. Казалось бы, Вижну легче легкого залезть в сеть, как Джарвис, и скачать нужное, но все-таки он сидит в библиотеке и роется в книгах, с упоением читая, похоже, все, что под руку попадется. Очень по-человечески. Ванда думает, что это и есть его мотив. Позволить себе не торопиться, быть не по-машинному медленным и неэффективным, наслаждаться этим телом, раз уж судьба сделала его таким. Так что запах книг уже въелся в Вижна, и это очень уютный, успокаивающий запах.  
  
 _Когда-то, давным-давно, жил один ученый и добродетельный старец. Он писал книгу, и называлась она «Обо всем». Он хотел рассказать о жизни и смерти, о любви и рождении, о ненависти и мести, о мечтах, которые остаются неисполненными, и о том, где они пережидают длинные зимы.  
  
Когда человек умирает, и его дух блуждает в посмертном тумане, его благие, но неосуществленные желания собираются вокруг и прилипают к ногам и рукам духа, если то, из чего состоит дух, можно назвать руками и ногами. Плохие поступки тоже присасываются, в отличие от хороших. Хорошие дела сливаются в воздушные шарики, которые пытаются помочь душе взлететь на небо.  
  
Чем больше благих, но неосуществленных желаний, чем больше плохих поступков, — тем больше веса на душе, и тем тяжелее ей идти. Мало-помалу мимо нее проходят все идеальные воплощения, которые ей нравятся, и остается выбор из тех, что похуже. Если очень много плохих поступков и невыполненных хороших желаний, то душа и с места двинуться не может, пока не возникает дверь в реинкарнацию животного или даже камня. А если много хороших желаний и поступков, а плохих дел мало, тогда умершего ничто не удерживает от того, чтобы вернуться в обитель Бога.  
  
Старец пытался рассказать об этом и еще о многом другом: почему звезды такие холодные, почему иногда совсем не чувствуется тепла от людей, отчего плачет береза весной и как справиться с горем утраты. Но чем дольше он писал, тем яснее понимал, что рассказать обо всем невозможно, да и сама книга ему не подчинялась. Каждый раз, как он начинал писать о том, что ждет человека после смерти, письмена на листах исчезали, и бумага оставалась девственно чистой, словно и не писали на ней ничего.  
  
Старец понял, что нельзя рассказывать о том, что за смертью. Тогда он захлопнул книгу и вышел из дома. Воздух был чист и свеж, майские вишни стояли в цвету, чистый ручеек журчал по камешкам, и солнце сияло ласково-ласково. Старец посмотрел на всю эту весеннюю красоту — он каждый день выходил из дома в прекрасный сад и трудился в нем, и так прошло много лет, — и вспомнил, что всегда хотел путешествовать. Но до сих пор за всю свою жизнь он не ушел дальше своего сада. Он не исполнил это желание.   
  
Старец взял посох с крыльца и пошел по тропе, которая уходила далеко-далеко, за горизонт, за холмы и горы, и пришел прямо на небо._  
  
После Пьетро осталось столько его неисполненных желаний. Ванда с любовью и отчаянием перебирает все, что помнит: они хотели поехать на море, они хотели лучшей жизни для своей страны. За несколько дней до битвы с Альтроном Пьетро обещал сводить сестру на «Касабланку». В маленьком городском кинотеатре крутили древние ленты; бархатные кресла, экран буквально в пяти шагах от первого ряда, никакого попкорна и вечные лица давно умерших звезд на экране. За несколько дней до той же проклятой битвы Ванда обещала Пьетро сотворить ему красивый сон. Брат иногда просил ее приснить прекрасные иллюзии. Она выбирала самые лучшие, самые сказочные, самые добрые и нежные грезы, какие только можно придумать. Его любимой иллюзией была не та, что с живыми и здоровыми родителями, хотя и это они тоже смотрели вдвоем достаточно часто. Его любимым сном был тот, где они — вместе.   
  
В этой иллюзии они с братом шли по длинной песчаной косе. Там царила ночь, и черное море плескалось слева и справа, и его волны фосфоресцировали от светящегося планктона. После них оставались сияющие следы, и если провести ногой по воде, то от нее разлетались мерцающие брызги. На небе от края до края простирался Адак Утжа, Млечный путь воинов, по которому однажды Аттила ушел на небо, и по ней же он вернется, если соковийцам будет угрожать великая опасность. Звезды в нем — следы от копыт его коня. Вот такую легенду рассказывал ее народ детям на ночь. В этом сне больше не было никого, только Ванда и Пьетро; они шли, взявшись за руки, никого не боясь, ни о чем не беспокоясь и ни на что не рассчитывая. В этом сне не было почти невыносимых тренировок Вольфганга, не существовало Америки, не маячили лица усталых горожан, которых душили поборами и маленькими зарплатами. Никакого тяжелого чувства долга, заставляющего идти дальше, сцепив зубы. Существовали только море, небо и они с братом.   
  
«Сколько же неисполненных желаний осталось после него, Господи». — И мучительный стон вырывается через сжатые зубы. Вижн терпеливо обнимает ее, его дыхание щекочет Ванде темя, от теплой груди идет аромат книжек.  
  
Через какое-то время Вижн отпускает Ванду, и они готовят имбирные звезды. Она смешивает муку со всем, что нужно, отдает Вижну, чтобы тот месил, включает духовку. Потом они вместе закладывают посуду в мойку и убирают со стола. Простые, мелкие и привычные действия, такие обычные. И такие обесценившиеся без Пьетро.  
  
— М-м, а я-то думал, не глючу ли с этим охренительным запахом. — В кухню заходит Сэм. — Что, имбирное печенье? Правда? Ха-ха, не зря я набил шкафы продуктами, даже имбирь пригодился. Хао, краснокожий.  
— Правда, — кивает Ванда. — Спасибо.  
— Хао, черноногий, — степенно отвечает Вижн.  
— Да пожалуйста. Кэп сказал, что на этой неделе пока ничего особо не предвидится, но вы ж знаете: когда ничего не предвидится, тут-то жопа и случается, — сообщает Сэм, с любопытством заглядывая в духовку.  
  
Сэм с блестящей кожей медово-коричневого цвета — весь движение. Ему и крыльев не надо, чтобы быть вот таким: летучим, прыгучим, словно он собран из пружинок. Тугая энергия сворачивается в его теле, готовая в любой момент выпрямиться и помочь хозяину задать жару кому угодно. Сэм — безбашенный. Ванда видела, как он лихо сигал с крыши в пропасть, абсолютно доверяя своей технике на спине. Настоящая птица.  
  
Ванда привычно залезает в его мысли, аккуратно, чтобы не вызвать ненужных изменений. Она сканирует разум каждого человека, которого встречает на своем пути, и каждый раз, как тот входит в ее поле зрения. Ей совсем не хочется внезапных и неприятных открытий. Именно поэтому она более-менее доверяет Романовой, Кэпу и другим Мстителям — потому что знает, что в их голове. Она знает, что они хорошие люди, и что им не то, чтобы невыгодно, а неинтересно делать что-то во вред Ванде. До тех пор, пока сама Ванда, конечно, не вредит им или тому, кого они оберегают. Да, Мстители всякого натворили, за многое ответственны, но суть у них честная и порядочная. Даже у опасной и жесткой Черной Вдовы.   
  
Ванда никогда не позволяет себе что-либо менять в их мозгах, наводить иллюзии или стирать воспоминания, даже из благих побуждений. Они все чем-то травмированы, и чем больше у них силы, тем хуже их потери. У всех, кто в команде Мстителей, есть какая-то своя страшная боль, и редко они спокойно спят ночью. Ванда их понимает. И ничего не делает, чтобы помочь им. Потому что это их жизнь. Они должны сами разбираться со своими демонами. И все-таки каждый раз, как встретит кого-либо, она смотрит, что у этого встречного в разуме, делала так всегда, с тех пор, как прошла эксперименты Вольфганга, что стало неотъемлемой привычкой, такой же, как чистить зубы.   
  
Да, даже такой контроль не помог спасти брата.   
Но привычки иногда сильнее жизни.  
  
Сэм сейчас не думает ни о чем, кроме как о печенье, Ванда просто физически видит эти текущие слюнки, усмехается про себя и незаметно покидает его разум. Как раз пора открывать духовку.  
Уилсон тут же тянет лапы к печенью, но Ванда оказывается быстрее и надевает на него «наручники». Красное сияние ее энергии растекается, мерцая и пульсируя, вокруг его запястий, и Сэм возмущенно вопит:  
— Эй, так нечестно!  
— Не раньше, чем выложу печенье на тарелку, — строго говорит Ванда. Сэм демонстративно дуется. Вижн наблюдает за ними своими большими печальными глазами и улыбается отстраненно, как слишком заработавшийся родитель улыбается несмышленому ребенку. Вижн слишком много знает для того, чтобы веселиться. А вот Сэм умеет проделывать трюк, который пригодился бы всем Мстителям — отбрасывать свое серьезное взрослое «я» и на минуту становиться дитем, играющим, смешным и, можно сказать, свободным.  
  
Совсем как Пьетро. Брат тоже всегда старался первым попробовать горячее, исходящее паром печенье, и чтобы он не обжегся, Ванда придерживала его руки своей силой. Она не знала, что это за сила, откуда берется: может быть, сконцентрированная энергия ее биополя, может, импульсы чего-то, связанного с земным электричеством. Она просто использовала ее. Этого хватало. Пьетро тоже дулся, когда она так делала.  
  
 _«Ты совсем как ребенок», — смеется Ванда. «Неправда, я уже большой мальчик», — отвечает ей Пьетро, надевая лыжи. Они стоят на вершине склона, зима окружает их легким снегопадом, снежинки порхают вокруг них нежной искристой завесой. Больше на горе никого нет — слишком рано, все еще спят, даже олимпийские спортсмены, которые облюбовали соковийский курорт для своих тренировок. И кажется, что они с братом отрезаны от всего мира, укрыты в безмятежной белой зиме, спрятаны от нежелательных взглядов._  
  
Они целуются.  
  
Потом размыкают объятия, и Пьетро первым съезжает в туче снега по склону. Ванда следит за ним, готовая подхватить в случае чего, но брат сам прекрасно справляется и вскоре оказывается на финишной станции. Теперь очередь сестры.   
  
Ванда приготавливается, встает в нужную стойку и отталкивается палками от вершины. И все несется мимо нее, превращаясь в смазанные полосы. Чистый восторг затапливает ее, и Ванда радостно визжит, ощущая себя почти птицей. Ветер бьет в лицо, дыхание захватывает, и снег фонтанами брызжет по сторонам.   
  
Палка за что-то цепляется, лыжи запутываются, и полет превращается в «ай-ой», Ванда кубарем скатывается к финишу. Пьетро, как всегда, быстрее молнии, и уже держит ее в руках, она даже не успела ничего понять. Только что летела на лыжах, а теперь помята, вся в снегу и в крепких объятиях брата. А лицо у него такое испуганное, что Ванда не выдерживает и прыскает от смеха.   
  
«Ты цела?» — спрашивает он. Ванда прислушивается к себе и кивает: «Цела. Разве что пара ушибов». Пьетро вздыхает с облегчением. «И кто из нас тут ребенок, спрашивается. Нельзя так пугать, сестренка». Ванда счастливо утыкается ему в грудь и смеется. Они оба смеются.  
  
И, ставя противень с печеньем на столешницу, Ванда внутри себя кричит и корчится, пытаясь заполнить ту пустоту, которая возникла, когда погасло солнце. Вижн и Сэм упоенно рассуждают о чем-то на стыке квантовой физики и биоэнергетики, пытаясь понять, из чего получается сила Ведьмы, имбирная выпечка совсем не растеклась и пахнет потрясающе вкусно, закат через открытое окно освещает кухню ровным золотисто-розовым сиянием. Это очень мирная картина. Ванда глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, перекладывая звезды с противня на тарелку, удерживая безысходный, отчаянный крик внутри, не позволяя ему вырваться, потому что вопить и плакать бесполезно. Пьетро уже никогда, никогда не вернуть. А людей тревожить совсем ни к чему.  
  
Ванда отпускает Сэма. Мужчины совершенно по-детски накидываются на имбирное печенье. Разговор переходит на отвлеченные темы, Сэм вспоминает о средних веках, рассуждает, существовали ли раньше драконы, Вижн с его великолепной памятью тут же приводит различные источники, которые как подтверждают, так и опровергают гипотезы Сэма. Ванда стоит у окна, смотрит на зеленые холмы, расстилающиеся за базой, и думает: может, душа Пьетро рядом с ней, где-то ходит, смотрит на Мстителей, уплетающих печенье. А может, уже ушла на небо. Такая благородная душа, как у него, не могла не попасть на небо.  
  
Ванда чувствует легчайшее, невесомое касание, словно Пьетро обнимает ее сзади, и это не физическое ощущение, потому что никто ее не обнимает, конечно же. Это какое-то очень тонкое чувство, и Ванда, закрыв глаза, чуть откидывает голову назад. Если брат был бы жив, она бы сейчас уперлась затылком в его грудь, и они бы стояли вместе, любуясь закатом, любуясь миром в их душах.


End file.
